


Loving Your Close Embrace

by cakie_nsfw



Series: Persona 5 One Shots [10]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Cock Warming, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, shuake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakie_nsfw/pseuds/cakie_nsfw
Summary: After Ren gets hit by a status effect, Goro becomes his obligatory Cock Warmer until it passes. Originally Day 19 of Kinktober 2020.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Persona 5 One Shots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889458
Comments: 10
Kudos: 161





	Loving Your Close Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally part of my Kinktober challenge. However, I felt as though the fics I've created for the challenge worked better as individual stories instead.

Goro sat patiently atop Ren's cock as he felt his hands explore his body, fingertips brushing against his soft skin as Ren nipped small kisses upon his back. Goro gasped as he felt Ren's hard cock shift within him, his head pressing against his prostate, groaning as his walls caressed the meaty shaft in him, coiling around it as if sucking Ren further inside himself.

A routine trip to Mementos turned sour as the group was ambushed by a shadow, an echo of Yaldabaoth's power, Goro coming to understand that the currently deceased God was the one who pulled the strings of the public. It seemed that a small fraction of the public still wished for imprisonment, an echo of lust as it cast its spell towards Goro, and the fabled 'Black Mask' still chided himself for his careless approach as Ren stepped between him and the spell.

Goro remembered cursing Ren to Hell and back after dispatching the shadow, yet at first, his 'leader' looked blankly at him. His grey eyes were empty behind his mask, flicking only towards movement as Goro continued to chastise the heroic thief. It was when he stopped talking did Ren suddenly lean in, his neck turned sideways, kissing Goro hungrily on the lips.

A shock to all of them; it was when Goro saw the faint hearts that faintly glowed against the grey of Ren's eyes as he pushed him back, a whine escaping from Ren's throat before he reached out for Goro, ignoring the calls from his friend. It seemed that whatever the shadow had inflicted on Ren made him wholly infatuated with Goro, yearning for him as he continued to caress Goro's body, and Goro could feel Ren's erection through the trousers of his Phantom Thief attire as Ren continued to shower him with his undivided attention. It did not help that any status effect skills helped rid Ren's sudden lustful state, so begrudgingly everyone agreed on an alternative option: to wait until it petered out, and for Goro to help him do so.

"Goro," Ren chirped, pressing his chest against Goro's back, purring eagerly as he dragged his lips behind the nape of Goro's neck. He loved the feeling of Goro around his cock, Goro tightening around him, massaging his shaft as he dragged his hands against Goro's skin, twitching each time he pressed against Goro's prostate.

To him, Goro was intoxicating. A delicacy to be enjoyed, their embrace to be savoured, the tip of his nose brushing against Goro's shoulders as he allowed his hands to wander towards Goro' nipples. He brushed them with his fingertips, taking into delight as he felt them harden to his touch, curling the nubs with his finger and thumb before giving them a nice, hard pinch.

"Goro, so good!" Ren moaned as Goro tightened around him, the boy in his lap moaning alongside him as Ren slowly rocked his hips into Goro's hole. He felt so good around him, the way Goro kneaded his cock, stretching around him, caressing and sucking on him, his hole so tight and greedy and warm. Ren couldn't help but tighten his grip around the pink nubs that were Goro's nipples, playing with them, twisting and pulling on them, and with each gasp that erupted from Goro's lips, Ren grew hornier and hornier.

And Goro was the same. It was painful having Ren continually press on his prostate, the pleasure continuous yet unsatisfying, Goro needing for Ren to fuck him, for Ren to pound his hole, and he scowled as he realised he was actually enjoying the feeling of Ren's cock inside him.

Ren continued to touch him all over, wandering hands now drifting downwards from his chest to his stomach, grabbing the small ceases that defined Goro's abdominals from years of venturing into the Metaverse, caressing them possessively as if they were his and his alone.

Another nip on his shoulder, and Goro gasped at the sensation while Ren continued to squeeze and fondle his body, his hands drifting lower and lower until Ren's fingers brushed upon the head of his firm cock. Goro hissed, a shocked cry erupted from his lips as the light touch on sensitive skin surprised him, his cock twitched violently away from Ren's grasp as it leaked precum. Ren merely blinked before reaching for Goro's inner thighs, more interested in the pillowy inner skin around his crotch, his greedy hands tight as he lustfully massaged the skin around Goro's erection.

And Goro started to whimper. Lustful desperation occupying his mind as he whined for Ren to touch him. Though he scarcely wanted to admit it, he wanted Ren to touch his cock. He wanted Ren to grab his cock, to stroke it lovingly, it was too much to resist as he eyed at Ren's slender fingers wrapping around his skin. Yet it seemed Ren didn't pay him any mind, holding onto Goro's skin, still giving the occasional weak thrust. It was too much to bear.

Just one stroke, Goro said to himself as he reached for his own cock. Just one stroke, to relieve the aching, lustful pain he felt pulsating between his thighs, his cock unbearable. He moved a hand to it, his fingers curled around his member, and-

Ren snapped, grabbing Goro's wrist before yanking his hand away from his member, flipping the detective onto his stomach as he pinned Goro down onto the bed, thrusting messily with rough strokes into Goro's hole, the arm that had the sinful hand bent back as Goro cried and mewled rhythmically with each stroke.

"Mine, mine, mine!" Ren chanted, each world a guttural growl as he thrust into Goro, his voice getting louder, more insistent, more possessive, "Mine, mine! Goro, mine! Mine! Mine! Made for me! Made for me! Me! Mine! Mine!"

And Goro could scarcely deny that he enjoyed every pump of Ren's hips; head down and face buried into the covers, he screamed each time Ren scraped his sensitive walls, his vision inverting from black to white as Ren smothered his prostate with his throbbing, meaty cock. Each thrust of Ren's hips brought him closer towards the edge of orgasm, Goro eagerly meeting his rhythm with his own as the attic space echoed with their lustful howls and skin slapping. Ren bent in harder, his grip starting to lightly bruise the skin around Goro's hips.

Yet, Goro's orgasm never came.

The rough fucking was merely a method to bring him into his orgasmic edge, the denial of it his punishment as Ren went back to nuzzling Goro's back, tender and infatuated by the sweat-soaked skin below him as he sharply breathed in Goro's scent. Goro whined, slightly shoving his hips deeper into Ren's crotch as if begging for release, for Ren to pound him; but Ren ignored his silent pleas completely, instead occupied with trailing his teeth against Goro's soft skin.

"Mine," he could hear Ren whisper behind him as he continued to mark Goro, his teeth dragging across soft skin before licking the phantom trails lovingly, his hands resting onto Goro's shoulder blades as he continued his animalistic, lust-filled ritual, "Goro mine. Mine forever."

"You're, you're really determined to make me your cock-sleeve that badly, huh?" Goro chuckled breathlessly, yet Ren ignored him, the lustful haze he was under too great, his thoughts focused on nothing but his prize, but the sudden flood of hot, sticky semen that flooded Goro's ass was an answer enough in the detective's eyes. The sudden sensation made Goro almost scream as he felt Ren's sum pool inside him. So warm, so potent, tears running from how euphoric it felt, his walls caressing Ren's cock, stroking it, milking every drop from Ren's balls. It seemed that Ren agreed, wrapping his arms around Goro's waist before picking him up, flipping them both back into the position they started from before he resumed his pampering of Goro.

"Fuck, how are you still hard?" Goro gasped as he again felt Ren's cock pressed against his prostate.

"Hot," Ren mumbled, "Goro hot," as he weakly rocked into Goro, plugging Goro up with his cum, a few strands running out of Goro's hole, "Hot. Mine. Forever,"

**Author's Note:**

> Please follow me on @cakie_nsfw on Twitter, where I'll be posting WIPS, NSFW threads and other projects I'm currently working on. Also please leave a kudos and a comment!


End file.
